


Caminhando pela Praia

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Ranger - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivia tem praias calmas, perfeitas para se caminhar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminhando pela Praia

**Author's Note:**

> Fiquem com aquela que provavelmente é a única fanfic de SecondaryCharacterShipping no mundo.

Em um pôr-de-sol qualquer, na calma praia de Renbow Island, só se via um Lapras a alguns metros da areia.

Ops, não, não era só o Lapras.

Havia uma garota que aparentava ter entre 18 e 20 anos e um homem mais velho conversando enquanto caminhavam à beira do mar.

O homem tinha olhos castanhos e cabelo armado um pouco mais avermelhado que os olhos. Razoavelmente "cheio", ele jamais poderia ser chamado de alguém em forma. Vestia um misto de uniforme e traje social – que tinha sido usado o dia inteiro, dado o suor acumulado no mesmo. Segurava com uma das mãos dois pares de sapatos e meias, um feminino e um masculino.

Ela tinha cabelos cor de Ciano, levemente ondulados e de comprimento médio. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor, mas muito mais brilhantes. Ela também era bem mais magra e ligeiramente mais baixa que aquele que a acompanhava. Vestia uma calça bordô, uma camiseta rosa claro com detalhes em azul e um jaleco branco, de manga comprida. Usava um colar simples, mas com uma bela pedra da cor de seus olhos.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção, à primeira vista, era que a mesma caminhava com grande dificuldade.

Seus passos eram arrastados; seu equilibro, precário. Um único passo parecia ser suficiente para obrigá-la a pensar e se esforçar muito. Na verdade, ela não estava andando por si só, mas se apoiando com toda sua força (que não era muita) em um dos braços do homem – o que não carregava os sapatos.

O homem não parecia se importar. Parecia acostumado à situação. Apoiá-la parecia custar-lhe grande esforço físico, mas ele não parecia preocupado, frustrado ou impaciente. Pelo contrário: carregava um largo e natural sorriso, assim como ela. Não conversavam por palavras, mas seus olhares eram imensamente felizes e denotavam assustadora devoção.

Isto é, até que ele resolveu prestar atenção no mar.

\- Hoje o pôr-do-sol está lindo, não?

Ele logo foi seguido pela moça:

\- Sim, está mesmo. Vamos entrar na água?

O homem olhou ressabiado e respondeu:

\- Mas de novo?

A moça, com muito custo, já esticou as pernas na direção do oceano.

\- Só molhar os pés!

O homem respondeu com uma voz séria:

\- Você disse isso da última vez.

Mas seu corpo contradizia sua voz. Ele sorria radiantemente e já ia em direção ao mar também. Dobrou a barra de suas calças e logo em seguida fez o mesmo com as roupas da moça. As ondas eram relativamente fortes, o que fez com que ela rapidamente caísse sobre a areia molhada e se molhasse por completo. O homem rapidamente a levantou com suas próprias forças e bronqueou:

\- Nema! Assim você vai ficar resfriada!

Mas a moça apenas riu.

\- Resfriada nesse calor? Até a gente chegar em casa já tá até seco!

\- Querida...

**Author's Note:**

> Sendo sincera, eu sempre achei que esses dois poderiam formar um casalzinho fofo, ainda que crack. Na verdade, já tentei escrever N coisas sobre eles, mas esse foi o primeiro minimamente satisfatório.


End file.
